


Sentences prompts

by Smiles4Voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I will take prompt requests of any nature, I will welcome anything!, Multi, Ranging from general to explicit if you so choose~, This is a request prompt story!, got some klance for this first chapter~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiles4Voltron/pseuds/Smiles4Voltron
Summary: Oh boy- may the fun begin. This will be kind of a side thing I'm going to do to help motivate me for my other stories.A bunch of prompts ranging in characters/rating/relationships.I will take any prompt you have to offer!Some prompts will be from my tumblr account.All you have to do is send me a sentence to start the prompt off and a small summary of what ship/rating you would want to see for it :DExample: Lance had a problem, and that problem had a name. He wrote it down slowly and stared at it. Even on paper, his name looked like trouble. That name starting with the letter K. (Klance/general)LET"S HAVE SOME FUN!





	1. (Klance) Don't change for me

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from the-beauty-of-imagination on Tumblr~ Thanks for the prompt!

_Lance knew he was clingy and annoying and sometimes he wondered why Keith even bothers spending time with him. It's not like he's interesting like Keith or talented like Keith is or anything as good as Keith. But Keith still lets him be a part of his life, so Lance is going to do everything he can to keep from messing this up._

This went from giving Keith gifts as often as he thought he could without being too strange, letting him choose what most of their activities were when they went out, and most of all, he wouldn’t ever push for kisses unless Keith initiated them.

He was often told he was overly affectionate, which had at times pushed certain people away. Keith wasn’t that affectionate of a person so he couldn’t push his boundaries with hugs and kisses unless Keith wanted them.

To him, it was the perfect plan to make this last and keep Keith from turning away from him- as most people did at some point. At least, anyone he was ever romantically interested in.

“How do I look?” he inquired to Hunk. They had taken a small break at a peaceful planet to gather supplies, leaving them with a few hours away from being paladin’s of Voltron to just relax and enjoy themselves.

Lance, working up every ounce of courage he had, asked Keith to venture out with him. Just the two of them.

A date.

Keith had said yes.

“You look great,” Hunk tells Lance.

“You sure?”

“You’ve spent the last hour changing in and out of clothes, and each time I have told you yes- when will you actually believe me?” Hunk sighed, trying to focus on his cookbook.

“I’ll believe you when I actually agree with you. I look horrible… well, the shirt isn’t bad,” Lance turns a few times to look at himself in the mirror. It was red- Keith’s favorite color.

“You know Keith isn’t one for clothes- he doesn’t even care about what he is wearing most of the time,” Pidge points out. “Just go and stop stressing over this so much,”

“I’m not.”

“You are- you always are,” Pidge shakes their head at them. Lowering their books, she gave him a square look, “Listen, Lance, if you can’t be open with Keith, then this is never going to work. Just be yourself, okay?”

Shifting his weight, Lance nodded numbly.

When Keith arrived at his door, dressed in blue to head out, Lance gushed at him, “I really like your shirt- Especially the color Is it cotton? I love cotton shirts. Mine is more of plaid- still super soft and-” he trails off, realizing he was babbling once again like an idiot and gives Keith a smile, “Um- well let’s go!”

Keith, blinking once and frowning, nods at him, walking side by side with him. Moving out of the castle and down to the world below, they walked and talked for hours.

“I wonder if it rains here? We never stick around on a planet long enough for it to rain. Man would I love to see it if it did. I would-” he has got to stop babbling, “Do you like rain?”

“I like the puddles it makes,” Keith tells him, eyeing him suspiciously. Lance looked away, forcing out a laugh.

“Puddles are great! W-What other things do you like?” Lance tried to let Keith do most of the talking, though Keith was never much of a talker.

It left them in silence a lot.

“What sort of things do you like?” Keith stops, gaze set on him.

“A lot of things,” Lance says quickly.

“Like what?” Keith pushes for more detail. Lance wrung his hands a little.

“Oh um… the ocean,” he says slowly. Planning to leave it at that and try for some other topic about Keith and not of himself, he could see Keith’s frown deepening. Wondering if that answer was satisfying enough for him Lance tried to add more, “Swimming.” he adds, “Waterfalls are super pretty- I’m a big water person, you know? My whole family was. They had me in floaties when I was baby and just threw me in the pool. I loved it.” he smiles at the thought of them, caught up in his own little thoughts, “I went scuba diving a lot before we left earth. There is nothing better than that, I swear. I learned a lot about the fish too. Like- if you come across a school of fish, you just have to lift out your hand and snap your fingers to part them. Cause you don’t want to touch them and hurt them, that isn’t really nice. Those fish aren’t doing anything to you, right? So you just flick and-” he stops abruptly. How long has he been talking? Oh jeez, Keith was staring at him- “A-Anyway um-”

Keith, who had been smiling as Lance talked, scowled, “Stop doing that,” he says. Lance tensed, caught off guard at his tone.

“What?”

“Stop cutting off like that. Finish your story,”

“Oh… Oh no, it’s okay. I didn’t really have anything else to talk about with that,” he tries to play it off. “It’s not important,”

“Who says it’s not?” Keith questions him. “I’m definitely not saying that. I want to hear what you have to say, Lance,” he takes his wrist into his hand, “What has been up with you lately? Every time you start telling me something you switch topics out of nowhere and turn back the conversation to me… like you don’t want to tell me what you are thinking,”

“Huh? No! No that’s not it. I just- I want to listen to what you have to say instead. All I do is talk,”

“Not lately.” Keith’s voice grows softer, “Lately you’ve been really quiet whenever we are together.” lowering his gaze he asks, “Did I do something to upset you?”

Whoa, back up.

“That’s not-” he shakes his head, “That isn’t it. I’m just-” he bites his lip.

“Just what?” Keith demands, gaze wavering with a desperation, “Why can’t we be like we used to, Lance? You had no problem talking to me and then out of nowhere you started acting… distant. You keep to yourself, you never talk- when was the last time you kissed me?” he looks away, a red tint coloring the top of his ears.

“We-” Lance swallowed thickly, “We kissed a lot yesterday,”

“ _I_ kissed _you_ , a lot yesterday.” Keith’s grip slipped from his wrist, returning limply to his side, “Do you- is this not what you want anymore?”

“ _No_ ,” Lance stresses, “Keith, never. I want this. I’m just- everything changed when we started dating,”

“How did it change, Lance?” Keith raised his voice, eyes wide and lost.

“B-Because! It was different when we were friends! Friends can just be goofy and mess up sometimes. Friends can push past a friend’s weird habits. Friends can look at another friend and accept that they aren’t that great sometimes, but you still like them. When you date… it’s different. I have so many things Keith that are- ugly. I’m ugly,”

Keith grips his shoulders suddenly, gaze flaring, “Who told you that you were ugly?” he asks darkly.

“N-No one said it to me… I- just am.” his voice cracked and like water, he tipped over the edge, pouring his heart out, “I’m not good at anything Keith. I don’t have any skills, I’m a horrible paladin that is clingy and annoying- everything I say is stupid-”

“Stop it,”

“I don’t even know why Blue choose me as their paladin- I suck at it! How many times do I put us in danger? There are so many more people better qualified for it than I am. I’m not smart or strong or brave-”

“Stop it-!”

“You deserve so much better-”

“ _Stop it!_ " 

Two arms wrapped around his waist and tugged on him. Pressed into a strong chest, Keith cradled him tight, "Stop talking like that!” he pleaded, “Stop thinking you are worthless! You aren’t, Lance! You aren't… You are so much more than that. _So much_ more. Do you really think I would date you- that I would do this- if I didn’t think you were something extraordinary?”

Opening and closing his mouth, Lance found himself speechless.

“ _I like you_ , Lance… a lot,” Keith sighs and pulls away, “I like the person you are- the person I hung out with before we starting dating. That side of you is the reason I started dating you. I don’t want you thinking you have to change because you have this messed up thought that you aren’t good enough. Who says you aren’t? I sure as hell didn’t and neither did anyone else on the team. We like you for you… why can’t you see that?”

Sucking in a short breath, Lance’s lower lip trembled, “I don’t- I don’t know,” he croaked.

“Then I’ll tell you as many times as I need to- every day, every hour- You are amazing. You are our sharpshooter… you are the guy I’ve been crushing on since Garrison,” he averted his gaze at the last part, lips forming a thin line.“

"What?” Lance gasped, “No I’m not! You said you didn’t remember me!”

“I lied, obviously. What was I supposed to say when you suddenly showed up when I was trying to save Shiro? I freaked out!”

“You-” Lance hadn’t expected the laugh to bubble up from his chest, “You were freaking out? You drove the hover bike over a cliff!”

“It was our only escape option,” Keith insists as a smile spreads across his face.

“I just-” Lance lowered his head onto Keith’s chest and laugh. He laughed until tears came out and his chest felt open again. When a few minutes passed, leaving them in a calming silence, clinging to each other, Lance peeked up at him. “So you really like me?”

“I do,”

“I like you to… I really don’t want to ruin this,”

“I worry I’ll ruin this every day too,” Keith admits softly, “That I’ll get angry or say something hurtful… I’ll run off like I’m known to do and hurt you…”

“You won’t hurt me,”

“And you aren’t clingy or annoying… I like how affectionate you are.”

“Yeah?” Lance leans in a little. When Keith nodded, Lance dared a small kiss.

“Okay?” Keith asked when they pulled away. “From now on- if you have doubts, you need to talk to me. Promise me you’ll always tell me,”

“ _Okay_ ,” throwing his arms up, he kissed his mullet wearing boyfriend again.

He never wanted to let this go.


	2. (Klance) I want to know more about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance~  
> Early mornings  
> Keith works at a Garage  
> Lance is a Model.

_ It was strange to sit up in bed to hear gentle humming and the smell of coffee brewing from the kitchen. Keith always woke up alone in an empty bed, in an empty room, in an empty house. Today was different. _

Sitting up slowly, he eyed the messy array of tossed clothes covering his floor. 

With a chill, his almost leaped out of his skin at the realization that he was naked. Quickly covering himself with the sheets, he scrambled to grab his pants- Till he realized from lifting them up that the legs of them were too long to be his, and the bright blue belt attached at the loops definitely didn’t belong to him. 

It was only then, as he recognized that belt, that he recalled the night before. Lance had come over. They had watched movies, shared one too many drinks and then- the night was bliss. 

Reaching his hand up to run it through his hair, Keith sat on the edge of the bed. 

He had sex with the one and only Lance McClain; the beautiful and practically unattainable Cuban model that often visited his garage for car repairs. They had first met when Lance had barely managed to make his way inside before the engine gave out, causing the entire thing to smoke. Coughing and hacking, he stepped out, brushing his hand wildly in front of his face. 

Keith could barely see him through the smoke but swore he was an angel when he emerged.   


"Hey there," he smiled, sheepish and beautiful. "What an entrance, right?"

Keith couldn't agree more. 

They had known each other for months, going out to get coffee from time to time when their schedules allowed it. 

This was unreal. 

Hesitantly reaching for the long sleeved blue shirt at his feet, Keith brought it to his nose and inhaled. Vanilla and soap- completely Lance. 

Sighing dreamily, Keith scrambled to grab himself a fresh pair of pants from his closet and rushed down to the kitchen. Creeping inside, he glanced around the corner, spotting caramel skins, curly brown locks, and dashing blue eyes. 

He was shirtless, leaning against the counter as he patiently waited for the coffee to finish brewing. He hadn’t been over to Keith’s house often, but enough to know he was welcome to make himself something to drink whenever he wanted. 

So with a hand propped on his hip, he tilted his head a few times to pop his neck. When it did, he sighed and arched it back, enjoying the crisp morning air. 

Watching him from the distance, finding the scene too captivating to announce his presence just yet, Keith watched Lance turn. He was wearing _his_ pants. The dark leather was tight against his long legs and well-rounded ass, squeezing just enough to have Keith swoon. 

It shouldn’t be this hot to have someone else wear your clothes. 

“Hey,” Keith says softly. Startled, Lance straightened and turned. His eyes brightened and he smiled. 

‘Hey,” he paused, glancing away, suddenly nervous, “Morning. Sleep well?”

With a numb nod, he says, “What about you?

“Yeah. Hope you don't mind I uh- I always have coffee in the morning- especially if I have a hang over,” Lance motioned to it, a slight tense look in his face.

“Me too,” Keith moves around the counter, reaching for a mug. Messing with it, hoping to keep his hands busy, he glanced at the other from under his bangs. He had been so thrilled to learn what had happened he hadn’t even realized he was slowly getting a headache from the alcohol the other night. He ignored it for now,  “So um…” what could he say right now? Last night was amazing, don’t get him wrong, but what were they suppose to do now? “Want something to eat?”

“That would be fantastic,” Lance nods. 

“Toast and eggs? ...Scrambled?”

The other grins, “You know me well,”

“I’d like to know you better,” Keith admits, more to himself than to Lance, but it was too late to take it back when it slipped from his lips. 

“Oh…” Lance averted his gaze for but a moment, then back at Keith with a shy smile, “Me too,”

With shared smiles, they had breakfast, got dressed, and went their separate ways. The next day, they met up in Keith’s Garage like they always did. 

Lance was smiling mischievously as he brought his car in, insisting it was making a weird noise. Keith couldn’t find a single thing wrong, but nodded anyway, saying that they might have to keep the car an hour longer. 

That Lance would have to stay an hour longer. 

Pidge was scowling at them from her office, but Lance often paid good money, so she couldn’t argue too much about it. So she settled with sending them a sour look, “Get a room!’ she bellowed. 

They smirked at each other, slipping behind the car before they slinked into each other’s arm and shared a quiet kiss. 


	3. (Sheith) I want to kiss him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shiro/keith Sheith oneshot XD

_ Keith had no clue what was wrong with him lately. Shiro was like a brother to him, so why in the hell did he want to kiss him so badly? _

Perhaps it was just space that was getting to him? He had never wanted to do any of this back at Garrison and the many years they had known each other before. 

Then he found him strapped to that table the day he landed back on Earth and Keith just- he had never wanted anymore more than this. Perhaps it was some sort of reassurance to his mind or something? A proof that all of this was real and Shiro was alive. 

If this was the case, then he should just do it and get it over with. Some families did that, right? Little chaste kisses of affection were common honestly- Lance kissed Pidge and Hunk on the cheek all the time because he considered them family. 

So this was normal. 

He would just give Shiro a kiss and get over this little obsession that has been keeping him up at night and terrorizing his mental state. 

“Hey, Shiro,” 

He had caught in him the hall after training, waiting till everyone had filed out before calling out to him. 

With a turn of his head, Shiro smiled, warm and kind, “Yeah, Keith?”

All his resolve was trickling away, leaving him to stand before his leader, anxious and stammering, “O-Oh um- you just- I needed to talk to you,” he plays it off quietly. 

“Sure,” With a fold of his arms, he leans back against the wall to allow Keith to talk. Keith babbled, bringing up random questions and double checking on strategies that he had long since memorized. 

The tearing emotions of wanting to run away from this but keep Shiro here as long as possible, all to himself, was jarring. 

“Anything else you need to know or is that all?” Shiro inquired when Keith’s list of possible conversation topics ran dry. Keith averted his gaze, his mind blank.

“Guess so,” he says, disappointed. Shiro must have heard the emotion in his tone and raised his eyebrow.

“Keith,” he says steadily, “If there is something specific on your mind, don’t be afraid to talk to me about it. You can trust me,”

Keith is quick to say, “It’s not about trust, I just…” he sighs, “I don’t really know what I’m doing right now,”

“What do you mean?”

“You,” Shiro doesn’t understand and Keith feels the same way. “I don’t understand you- I don’t know what to do around you. I feel... “ he turns, frustrated. “Never mind.”

Shiro grabbed his wrist before he could get away, “Hey, no no, it’s okay. Just talk it out, Keith. We’re a team. Whatever is wrong, I’ll help you through it.” he secures his grip, inflaming Keith’s skin at his touch.

With a shaky breath, his gaze locked on Shiro’s strong fingers. Realizing he was staring a moment too long he pries his eyes up Shiro's form to meet his gaze,  “...I’m just really glad you’re alive,” 

Startled, Shiro’s eyes widened, “You’re still thinking about that?”

“Of course I am- you were dead for a year, Shiro,” Keith looks away. “I thought I’d never get to see you again. I missed you,”

“Keith,’ Shiro brightens, laughs, and holds out his arm, “C’mere,”

Keith doesn’t hesitate to step into his arms, hugging Shiro’s well-built form. Inhaling his scent, something moved in his chest. 

“I missed you too, Keith. I thought about you every day,”

“You did?”

“Sometimes you were the only thing that kept me going,” Shiro admits quietly, his voice sounding distant, recalling the year in vivid detail. “You don’t know how happy I was when I woke up and you were there,”

“Shiro…”

The black paladin squeezes Keith’s shoulders before pulling back enough to see his face. “Is this what all of this was about?” he inquires affectionately, “All of that, just to tell me that you missed me?”

The blush crawled up his neck like a plague, brightening his cheeks and making him pucker his lower lip in annoyance, “Shut up- I’m not good at putting things into words,”

“I know,” Shiro’s gaze softened. “Your actions speak for you,”

The swell of his chest is something Keith wasn’t expecting. With a small grin, one that he found himself only ever showing to Shiro, he chuckles, “Or maybe you are just good at reading people,”

“I wouldn’t say that,” 

“I would,” 

“Well, okay, maybe I’m better at reading others than you are, but-”

“You can’t just compare it to me, everyone is better at reading people than I am. I don’t like people,” Keith says. 

Shiro gives him a little look, smirking, “Now that definitely isn’t true.”

“People are dumb,”

“People are not,” Shiro laughs, swinging Keith a little in his arms. “You just need to work on your social skills. I’ll help you,”

Keith tilts his head to consider that. Pursing his lips, he shrugs, looking forward to the one on one time this opportunity presented, “Okay. But I’ve been often told that I’m a very troublesome student,”

“I already knew that,” Shiro lifts Keith up a little till his feet dangle below him

“Yeah but now you have to experience it,” Keith wiggled a little, “Put me down,” he snorted. 

“No,” he swung Keith. “I get to hug you after an entire year of not being able to- I’m filling up my _Keith_ hug _bar_ ,”

“What is that?” Keith snickers as Shiro shuffles around the hall with him, spinning. “Do I even weigh anything to you?”

“It’s like I’m holding a puppy,” he admits. 

“You're ridiculous,” 

“You’re adorable,” There was a tilt of Shiro’s head right as Keith looked at him. 

Lips, plump and soft, pressed to his. Keith tensed, his ears ringing with the heavy beat of his heart.  

With matching gazes of surprise, Shiro dropped him and stepped back in a panic.

“Wha-” Keith lifts a hand up to his tingling lips. 

“I-” Shiro’s face burst into a shade of red and he covered his mouth, “I didn’t mean to- you were-” not one to stammer often, it was kind of cute to watch their calm leader fumble in embarrassment. "We just-" he motioned between them, "We just kissed..."

Gulping at the obvious statement, Keith opens his mouth to say something- anything. But then...

The two almost screamed when the alarm blared above their heads. 

With one lingering look, they sucked in a heavy gulp of air and turned to run down the hall to their lions. 

They had kissed. 

Keith should have held his head high for accomplishing what he set out to do- but that feeling he had before- that thing that started this, it hadn’t gone away. 

It had grown, the feeling of Shiro’s lips too strong to not seek out again.

What was he going to do about this now?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything for the Sheith pairing before. I really enjoyed this :D


	4. (Klance) How I fell in love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff- I'm choking on it. I love it so much!!  
> (Klance chapter) (WITH CHILD!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon on tumblr.

_“When did you fall in love with him?” wide green eyes and a toothy smile, their daughter looked up at Lance and he melted a little._

“Your dad?” he asked.

“Yeah. When did you fall in love with Papa?” she inquired sweetly. Like all children, she had eventually grown a little more curious about her parents and often asked them about what they were like as kids- funny stories of their youths- how they met.

Leaning back into his chair, Lance scratched the back of his neck, “When did I fall in love with him?” he repeats the question, unsure of the answer himself. Honestly, it felt like it had just happened. Now that he was in love it was hard to recall a time when he wasn’t. It felt impossible to even imagine not being in love with Keith. “That is a good question, baby girl,” he brings her into his arms, smiling, “Let me think about that,” and think he did, but he couldn’t figure out an answer.  

“Don’t you know?” she asks.

“Well, that is the funny thing about love- sometimes you don’t realize it is there, so it is hard to tell when it got there in the first place,” he says slowly.

“I know when,” arms, strong and familiar, wrapped around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him back a little. Feeling his husband nuzzled into his shoulder, Lance blinked wildly. “It was when aliens crashed down,”

“What?” Lance snorts. “When did that happen?”

“ALIENS?!” their daughter, ever the conspiracy enthusiast her father was, was ecstatic.

“There weren’t any-”

“They were definitely aliens. From their heads to their toes they were green, with big eyes that had this crazed look in them,” Keith insists.

Lance shakes his head. Smiling a little, he humored his husband, “Oh right, and when was this encounter again? I can’t seem to recall in detail,”

“Halloween day,”

Lance was puzzled, to say the least, “Still a little fuzzy,”

“Eight years ago. The Alien had snuck into a college party that I was at,” he averted his gaze from Lance to their daughter, “Since it was Halloween, no one could tell this was a real Alien they were looking at. It had been clever enough to sneak in with the angel of campus,”

“Your college had an angel?!”

“The most beautiful angel. With the deepest blue eyes and softest hair. Their skin was immaculate, shining like the sun itself.” he spoke the words as clear as one would speak poetry, his voice as smooth as velvet. All the while, his hand aimlessly massages the back of Lance’s neck, squeezing affectionately.

Lance could hardly breathe, eyes wide and cheeks red.

Eight years ago, on Halloween, he had met Keith for the first time. He hadn’t really had time to get a costume ready with his cramming for classes and had just thrown on a bunch of white, placing a flower crown on his head and told everyone he was dressed as a fallen angel.

He had brought Pidge with him that night, and could only assume Keith had meant her as the alien.

She had still been in high school at the time. Lance had struck a deal with her, agreeing to take her to the party if she helped him with his studies.

“Keith…”

He continued without an innocent bat of his eye, "When the angel smiled at you- it just about broke your heart at how beautiful they were."

“Did you talk to the angel?”

“I was nervous to talk to them. They caught everyone’s eyes- no one could look away from them. I thought I didn’t stand a chance…”

“Papa is amazing,” their daughter insists with a frown, patting his face. Keith chuckles, leaning into her touch.

“Thank you- but I hadn’t really thought so back then. Your Uncle Shiro was there that night too. He spent the whole evening trying to give me the courage to go up and talk to the alien and angel. I was going to give it up and then…”

“Then?” one the edge of her seat, she bounced excitedly, eager to learn the ending. 

“The angel approached me and told me his name- and I knew,”

“Knew what?”

With a sly smile, Keith casually leans into Lance, “I knew that I wanted him to be mine. I wanted him to fall for me- I wanted to make him happy. And I just knew that there wouldn’t be another person like him. I fell for him as soon as he told me his name.”

Blinking a few times, their daughter’s gaze slowly trailed up to Lance. Focusing on the way he was mesmerized by Keith, eyes wide and tearing up at his words, completely infatuated, she smiled, “ _The names, Lance_!” she quotes her father’s favorite phrase when introducing himself. She even mimicked the way he would make little guns with his fingers and added the wink. 

“Bingo,” Keith winks.

“You-” Lance grabs the edge of his shirt, pulling him in for a quick kiss. Squished between them, their daughter giggles wildly,

“Gross! Cooties!!” She tried to pry them apart.

Smiling a little into the kiss, Lance pulled back, cupping Keith’s face, “Oh Keith~” he cooed dramatically, “Oh I love you!” he says, his tone overly sweet, “Love of my life~”

“I love you,” he grins. They spoke almost in baby talk, their tones too loving to be considered anything other than embarrassing to their daughter. 

Their daughter wailed, squished between them and smacking their chins. “Gross!”

“I love love love love you~” they moved down to her head and cheeks, peppering them with little kisses. She giggled and squeaked.

The rest of the day they spent cuddled on the couch, watching silly movies and cartoons. When their daughter fell asleep, they took her to bed.

Keith had lingered, looking down at her with shining eyes filled with affection. They had been blessed when they were given the chance to adopt such a wonderful baby girl. With each new day, a new adventure and joy filled their lives.

“Hey,” Lance whispered from the door. With one last kiss to her forehead, Keith pulled back from the bed and moved out into the hall.

They had made it halfway down when Keith slung an arm around Lance’s waist, then under his knees, lifting him upward.

Startled, lance squeaked, a laugh bubbling up his chest, “Keith,” he wraps his arms around his neck. Sharing a little kiss, Keith smiles mischievously.

“I love you.”

Love swelled in Lance’s chest, “Did you mean all of that?” he inquires,

“You’ve had me wrapped around your finger since the day we met,” his husband confirms, “I’m just lucky that I got to actually win you over,”

“There was never any doubt. You were the only one for me,” Kicking his legs a little, like an excited child, Lance giggled as Keith carried him bridal style to their room. “Angels are going to be yelling tonight!”

“Shh,” Keith almost dropped him, grinning from ear to ear, “You’ll wake her up- wait till we get into the bedroom,”

“Oh but Keith- Your angel needs you _now_ ,” Lance nibbles teasingly at his neck.

“Lance,” he holds back a groan, stumbling into the room and shutting the door with his foot, “You’re going to be the death of me-” with a trip of his feet, they fell to the bed in an odd pile of limbs, rolling and laughing.

“I love you so much,” Lance turned into him,

“I love you too, my angel,”

"Now get over here and make me  _scream,"_

Rolling on top of him, Keith mused, "With pleasure~"


	5. These scars (KLANCE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance injury one-shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given to me from anon on Tumblr

**“Lance?!” Keith shouted into the coms, as he stared down at the wrecked form of the Blue Lion. There was no reply, just static echoing in his ears**

When the side of the blue lion had erupted from the blast there had been a scream.

No one could tell who it was from- Lance, Allura, the team, or perhaps Keith. Maybe all of them had screamed out at the horrifying scene before them.

The side of the haul was imploding, catching fire within the cold grips of space.

It had happened so fast.

Missiles, lasers, and then the Galra ship fired its main cannon.

The blast had aimed for Voltron’s red paladin, dead set on its course until a certain blue pilot intercepted it by throwing himself between the two.

“ _Lance!_ ”

Static continued to echo through their comms, seemingly growing louder with each passing second.  

The blue lion had tilted sideways, floating aimlessly as the flames began to choke out with no oxygen to cling to.

The great machine didn’t stir, the power cells shot from within.

“Lance! Lance!” Keith shot towards him, circling Blue once before hovering near its face. He couldn’t see within through the windows- he couldn’t see the Lion’s blue pilot inside.

He couldn’t see Lance.

Why did he do that?! Why didn’t he stay out of the way!!?

Now he…

With sweaty palms gripping his controls, he pants- his chest is tightening, twisting inside him horribly. No. No no. this wasn’t happening.

Not to Lance.

He was too young to die. Too young, and gentle, and perfect- he didn’t deserve anything like this!

“LANCE!” Keith wailed

Crackling sounds in his ear and then a weak voice, “…Stop yelling… You’re giving me a headache.”

Keith sobs something along the cruel lines of a laugh- raw and broken, “Lance! Oh god, Lance.”

“M’here, Keith,” he slurs weakly. “My Lion isn’t working- augh!” he grunts in pain. His voice is too low and gravely to sound like his own. The strain on it is enough for Keith to inch his lion a little closer, careful not to just wildly pump into the other.

“Are you hurt??” Allura calls from her end.

A few heavy breaths, ‘Can’t… move…”

“We gotta get his lion back to the castle,” Pidge yelled.

“We’ll have to pull it. Hunk, you get Lance, we’ll watch your back!!” Shiro commanded.

“Got it!” Hunk shot forward. His lion’s jaw opened, gripping the paw of Blue as gently as the lions could manage with their power, and pulled it back towards the Castle. Keith hovered close by, yelling and firing at anything that dares get close.

With Red’s bare jaw he tore a small Galra fighter to pieces.

The Castle was already firing against the mother ship with everything it had- a constant assault until the haul of the ship imploded in on itself and the ship went dark.

“Paladins!” Allura called to them through their comms, “Lance is aboard! We’re leaving!”

Not a single one of them argued, shooting back to the ship and into a wormhole.

Keith was sprinting the second he landed.

Out of his lion, down the hall, pushing himself to run faster and faster- his legs pulsed painfully at the strain.

His chest heaved, heart pumping so fast that he thought he might fall over.

Lance. Lance!

Running feet barely registered in his ears before he realized the others were right behind him. The sight of blue collapsed on its side was ghastly, but made it easier to get within since the entrance to the cockpit was closer to the ground.

“Lance?!”

Keith’s breath caught in his throat.

No one was prepared for the sheer damage within, both to the Lion and the pilot slouched in his seat.

A feeling of panic, both suffocating and burning, holds Keith close. It’s firing his sense from his head to his toes. He struggles to talk, and managed to croak out a name, his voice faltering at the end, “Lance,” shifting to the seat, he drops to a knee in front of it.

Blue eyes open and trail to him slowly. Their gazes lock and nothing can startle Keith more than when the blue paladin smiles, “Hey, Babe.” he gasps through labored breath.

Scrapes, bruises, cuts- they covered his body. Nothing they weren’t used to. Nothing they couldn’t just walk off.

Impalement was different.

It was clear cut, forcing straight through Lance’s armor at an odd angle to his chest and upper right shoulder.

The object, a pole like structure that supported the interior of the lion, had been torn off of its designated location. Within the explosion, it must have fired out- delving deep into the paladin and pinning him to his chair.

“Oh my god…” Pidge covered her mouth and stepped back.

“S-Shiro?’ Hunk squeaked desperately. “How do we- he is-” He sounds hysteric, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

“Hunk- stay calm.”

“STAY CALM!?”

“Buddy,” Lance hushes him, “It’s okay…”

“It is not!’ Hunk bawls, “You have a pole in your chest! In your chest!” he cuts himself off to ask, “C-Can you breath okay? Did it puncture anything?? O-Oh god… Did it hit your h-heart??”

“He would be dead already if it hit his heart,” Allura says swiftly, stepping around Hunk to access the damage. “We need to get you to a cryo pod immediately,”

“How?” Pidge whispers hoarsely, “It goes right through him and into the chair,”

“If we move him too much it will make it worse,” Shiro adds, “And if we just pull it out…” he doesn’t seem to want to even consider such a thing, “The damage could be just as bad.”

“Well, we can’t just leave it in him,” Pidge waved her hands around rapidly, “We have to pull it out. O-Or do some procedure. What is the normal procedure to take out something that has impaled you??”

“Keep it still till paramedics arrive and don’t remove it. You’ll bleed out if you do,” Hunk quotes, recalling the first-aid class he took a few years back.

“There are no trained professionals coming!” Pidge yelled, “What are we supposed to do!?”

“Both of you calm yourselves!” Allura snapped at them. In their panic, they bickered and screamed. It was hard to say what the right call here was.

“Hey…” Lance whispered to the red Paladin kneeling by his legs. The team’s voices began to fade out, becoming nothing more than white noise. Dark eyes were staring at him, transfixed on nothing more than him.

Keith was frozen. He couldn’t breath. He couldn’t speak. His body refused to listen when he commanded it to move. “…” he sucked in hard, broken and terrified.

Lance’s fingers twitched, eyes watching the movement carefully, “Keith…” The tight pain in his chest was making it difficult to breath, and when he did, he felt the rise of his chest shift the pole ever so slightly. It hurt.

It hurt so much.

He did not cry from it. He did not voice his discomfort.

Once Keith came into view, it didn’t matter.

“Hey,” he tries again, slowly moving his left arm. Not requiring to move his shoulder in any straining manner with Keith kneeling next to his chair, his hand slowly lifted.

It took time, the process slow and arduous, but eventually his fingers grazed his boyfriend’s cheek. Thumb brushing below Keith’s eyes, he wiped away a peaking tear.

A sob broke from the red paladin’s mouth. His lower lip trembled and he leaned into Lance’s hand, kissing his palm feverishly.

That same morning, Lance had told Keith he loved him just like he had every morning before.

Keith had said it back, smiling bright and warm.

He had held Lance close in his arms, quietly vowing to the galaxy that he would love and protect this wonderful Cuban boy for the rest of his days.

Where was that vow now?

Empty words lost to the stars.

“Why?” Keith suddenly screamed, “Why?!” Startling the others enough to cut them off, Keith choked back tears. It wasn’t working- they were coming fast and staining his reddening cheeks, “Why did you get in the way!? Why did you do that!?”

“Keith-” Allura turns to scold him for snapping at Lance in his state, but Lance cuts her off.

“I just… reacted,” he says softly. His lips looked like they were turning blue from how little oxygen his body was receiving. One of his lungs… had they been punctured perhaps? “I couldn’t let it hit you,”

“You should have,” Keith hissed. There was no bite in his tone- just splintered remorse.

“ _Never,_ ” his fingers slipped to the back of Keith’s neck and fisted his air. The pure devotion and acceptance Lance held in his eyes for his actions had Keith’s spiraling to tears again.

“You shouldn’t have… You shouldn’t-” he slouched forward, burying his face into Lance’s knee. Lance opened and closed his fingers in his messy hair to comfort him.

Someone clears their throat and Coran steps forward. “We are pressed for time,” he says cautiously, eyes wavering with a torn expression. “We can’t get Lance to a pod if we cannot get him out of his chair,” he continues. Dread filled the silence. “We must remove this if we wish to help him,”

“Just… pull it out?” Pidge whispered in horror.

“I am afraid so,”

“Pull it out?!” Keith’s head snapped up to attention. The glare was piercing, red shot with tears and fury.

“Won’t that cause more damage?” Shiro demanded.

“Indeed,” Coran’s shoulders slouch, “We have no other choice. We can cut away as much as we can from one end to make the process quicker, but at the end of it- we need to pull it out.”

“And then what? Just rush him over to the pod as fast as we can before he dies of blood loss?!” Hunk roars. He hadn’t expected Coran to nod and stepped back in distress.

The red paladin was on the edge of murderous rage, “Are you out of your mind?!”

“Keith…” Lance’s hand, steadying and gentle, gripped his wrist, “He’s right,”

“Lance-!” he turns to argue and is cut off with a splintering smile.

“Things are getting dark, Keith…” their blue paladin admits weakly, “If we don’t do this soon I don’t think- I’m struggling to stay awake here, Babe,” he laughs for some reason- like all of this is almost humorous in some sick way. Keith wondered if it was just some means to help his mentality push through this. “We need to do this,”

Keith’s knees buckle and he falls back to the floor. Face contorting from anger, to remorse and finally some pitiful acceptance, he nods. “O…Okay.”

“That’s my hothead,” When Lance nod to the others, Shiro approaches the back of the chair. The pole stuck out a great distance from behind it. Definitely not willing to pull the entire scale of it from Lance’s chest, Shiro’s hand began to glow.

Aimlessly able to see the luminescent purple from the walls, Lance held his breath. “One.” Shiro says, “Two… Three!” he slices down hard and fast, similar to a katana blade. The end of the pole is slice away effortlessly, falling to the floor with a crack as the blue paladin winces- feeling the pole shift if only a little.

“O-One part down…” he struggles to sound playful. “Keith,” Lance waved his finger a little, motioning for him to come closer. Keith scrambled upward, pressing himself to the side of the chair.

“What?” he inquired gently. Lance opened and closed his palm with a silent request. Keith intertwined their fingers, “I got you,”

“If you all wouldn’t mind… I’d like to kiss my boyfriend before we start this,”

Everyone shared a look, nodding solemnly.

While normally Pidge and the others rolled their eyes at the complete puppy love the two would share at times, no one would even think of denying them this. So they turned and lowered their gazes.

“Lance,” Keith leaned over the chair. His gaze wavered, his shoulders tense and hands shaking.

“Kiss me,” Lance whispered the plea for his ears only.

Keith cupped his face and kissed him. Bruising, raw, the taste of iron and sweat.

Lance suckled on Keith’s bottom lip hard, giving it a loving nibble- one of his favorite things to do when they kissed. Pulling away for only a second, Lance pulled him back to soften the touch of their lips, making the kiss gentle.

Keith knew he wouldn’t say it, but he could feel it in the tremble of his lips- the strain in his smile, and the hard grip of his fingers around his hand.

Lance was petrified. Both of what was to come and the possibility of death- the chance that this might just be the last kiss they ever share.

Keith held it out as long as he could. Ugly, beautiful and wet- their tears mixing on their cheeks. He pulled away noting how Lance seemed hesitant.

But he smiled.

He was so beautiful, so wonderful- everything Keith had never thought he would be blessed with.

“Don’t leave me,” he whispered so quietly he wondered if Lance had even caught that. When he nodded, he knew he did.

“I don’t plan to,” he says after a long pause. “Let’s get this party started.”

What more could they say other than nod?

The obvious choice to remove the pole was Shiro, given his robotic arm would hold steadier than anyone else’s.

When he stepped in front of Lance, he paused from reaching up for the pole. Catching Lance’s gaze, he waited for him to nod before he slides his fingers against the metal. Similar to the first time, he counted a warning, “One…”

“T-Two….” Keith stammered, holding Lance’s hand tight.  

“Three!”

Lance screamed and blood bubbled from his chest.

They had expected this, but none of them were prepared for it. Not really.

Shiro’s hand had almost slipped, his grip staggering for a few panicked moments before it tightened again. “I-I’m sorry,” he pleaded with Lance, continuing the process. He wanted to be done with it- to rip it out like one would tear off a band-aid, but the pull of muscles and flesh made it difficult.

Lance wailed and clung to Keith’s head and the side of his chair to hold himself still. Allura was behind him, arms around the chair and on his shoulders to hold him steady.

The pain was excruciating, inflaming each of Lance’s nerves and making his legs twitch and shake against his will.

Keith was babbling into his ear, “A-Almost done. Almost done, Lance. You are doing to so good- I’m here. I’m right here, stay with me. I got you,” he had never felt so horrible. His entire body burned, pulling apart his heart.

The squelch of the pole popping out of Lance’s chest was the only sign that it was over and Lance fell back. He was struggling to keep consciousness, his head lulling to the side, gasping quietly.

The blood was coming fast- faster than Allura and Coran had originally anticipated. It pooled at his chest until the overflow dripped down Lance’s legs to the floor. “Get him to a pod!” she snapped to the others to pull them from their shocked dazes.

Hunk didn’t hesitate to gather Lance into his arms. He would be more comfortable there than in anyone else’s, so despite Keith wanting nothing more than to cradle him, he stepped back and let Hunk do his thing.

They ran.

Down the hall, into the elevator, up to the medical bay.

Keith honestly couldn’t remember most of what happened other than the fact that he waited. For hours, each second crawled by at an agonizingly slow pace. Once that pod closed all they could do was hope and pray things would be okay.

That they made it in time.

Within a few hours, Allura approached the huddle of paladin’s at the foot of Lance’s pod. They stood at her presences, each breath held tightly in their chests. “Allura?’ Shiro inquired cautiously.

She sighed, liked a great woe was being lifted, and smiled, “He’s going to survive.”

Keith’s knees buckled, and Shiro caught him. “He’s going to be okay,” his brother figure smiled into his hair, “He’s going to live, Keith,”

Keith heard. Of course, he heard.

He was crying.

Pidge had collapsed behind them, and Hunk knelt down to her, burying her head into his chest. She sobbed, laughing and cheering. “Can we just keep him in the castle please??” she begged desperately, “He’s in this pod way too often,”

“We’ll just get him an indestructible body shield that activates the moment a threat is detected,” Hunk concludes.

“I want to start making it right now,” Pidge sniffles. Keith thought they were joking, but they got to their feet and hobbled out of the room. Honestly, Lance needed it. When Lance woke up, he’d get them whatever supplies they needed to assure that shield was a reality in the near future.

“You okay?” Shiro inquired gently.

“Yeah… maybe,” Keith shakes his head. If he knew that dating the team’s blue paladin would put such a strain on his heart, he might have reconsidered asking him out.

That was a lie.

He would never take that back- not even with a million heartbreaks. Lance was just worth it too much.

“It isn’t your fault,” Shiro says suddenly.

‘It’s the Galra’s… It’s Zarkon’s,” Keith agrees. “I’m okay, Shiro. I’m just tired…”

Their leader nodded solemnly, “You should go get some sleep.”

‘No… I’m going to stay here for a little while longer,” his gaze trailed to the pod. Shiro nodded in understanding and got to his feet.

‘I’ll bring you a pillow and a blanket,”

‘Thanks.”

He didn’t move for two days. The others would bring Keith food, his change his clothes, but they never tried to move him. Not after everything that had just happened.

All of them had been so shaken that Allura had agreed to take a small break within a cluster of some quiet planets, away from Zarkon’s fleet. They would rest there for a few days to collect themselves and refocus- after Lance awoke of course.

Keith sometimes feared in the middle of the night that Lance would never wake up. That somehow something would go wrong and he would just stop breathing or fall into some unawaking coma.

All these fears subsided when there was a beep from the pod.

Like a microwave informing you that the popcorn was ready, the pod opened, and their blue Paladin stumbled out. Barely awake to catch himself, he tumbled into Keith’s awaiting arms. The others were not present, all unaware that Lance was awake except for Keith.

Grateful to be the first one to see him, Keith clung to him, rolling them over to gently lay Lance across the floor and examine his chest.

They had rushed in getting the suit on- staining it with blood when they hastily threw it over the blue paladin’s body.

With rough fingers, he prodded at the spot the wound had last been- relieved to feel nothing by smooth and intact flesh. “Lance,”

“Hey beautiful,” He smiles. Keith doesn’t try to stop the broken laugh- the welling tears.

He just kisses Lance.

He held him close and refused to let go until Lance was tapping his arm- tapping out for a second to breath. Separating, the blue paladin was gasping a little, cheeks flaming and head spinning.

“W-Well- that isn’t the worse way to wake up,” he cooed affectionately. “You should do that more often,”

“You should stop getting blasted,”

“I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Lance admits.

“Don’t you dare,” Keith yelled through tears, “You ever do that again and I’ll kill you myself,”

“Noted,”

Keith pressed his hands to Lance’s face, cupping it. Squeezing them till Lance whined at the pain, he pulls back, “You’re alive,” he confirms, steadying himself.

Lance nods, “I’m alive. I’m sorry,” his expression grows soft, “I never meant to… If it wasn’t for the pole this all would have blown over a lot easier,” he sighs.

“I still would have been pissed you did that,”

“You would have done it for me. We all would have done the same thing if the others were close enough.” Lance’s hands reach up to entangle in Keith’s mullet. It was one of his favorite things about his boyfriend if he had, to be honest.

“I know,” Keith glances around, “We should go tell the others you are up,” he holds out his hand to help lance to his feet. Lance only intertwines their fingers, brushing his thumb to Keith’s sensually.

“I think I need a few more kisses to get up,”

“Lance,”

He replies by puckering his lips and batting his eyes. Keith gives in- he always does when it comes to Lance.

Several minutes into their makeout session, Pidge entered with a disgusted groan, “Can you two lovebirds go at least 5 seconds without doing this?! At least tell us you are out Lance!” she says irritably, though she is grinning ear to ear.

He grins and waves at her, “Hey, Pidge-a-roo. Fancy meeting you here,”

‘I”m going to punch you for how dumb you are,” she is running towards him with her small fist held high.

“Not the tiny fist of doom!” he wailed, “Hunk save me!”

Hunk is barreling in a second later, tears shooting from his eyes, “LANCE!!!”

Needless to say, the day ended with everyone rushing to the medical bay to swarm Lance with relieved hugs, playful hits on the shoulder, and fond ruffles to his hair.

The wound had left a strange circular scar to Lance’s chest. Keith often ran his finger over it without a word, and Lance would always kiss him to make him look away.

It would fade with time, and until then, it was Lance’s proof that he had survived. That he was alive and loved his team more than life itself.

It was his own little death defying mark. 


	6. (Klance) You could have trusted me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have been in a relationship for two years.   
> Lance just found out Keith had been keeping it a secret about the fact that he knew he might have been Galra all this time.   
> Keith recalls how he swore never to lie to Lance
> 
> PROMPT BY GUEST ON TUMBLR
> 
> This be angsty~ ;-;

“ _I can’t trust you_.” Keith’s eyes went wide when Lance turned away from him, eyes narrowed into a spiteful glare. 

“W-What? Why?” Keith stammered weakly. “Is it- “ he cuts off, panicked, “I know I’m Galra, Lance but I-I-“

“You’re Galra and what, Keith?” Lance demanded, turning so fast that he had the red paladin stumbling back. “What exactly did you think I was going to do? Break up with you? Toss you aside? How shallow do you think I am that I would turn my back on you- that I would stop loving you- just because you were Galra??” Lance’s anger broke down to a choke by the end of the sentence, “I love you, Keith. I knew something was up with you for weeks- did you think I wouldn’t notice how distant you were growing to everyone?”

“I…” Keith lowers his gaze.

“When we started this relationship, we agreed on no secrets. We would have open minds to everything and talk everything out,” Lance reminds him coldly. It had been their agreement. Keith had been the one to ask Lance out first, and while he was thrilled, Lance had been hesitant. They only fought each other, many things becoming misunderstandings with each other because they didn’t explain. He didn’t want a kind of relationship based on just that. So they had made a deal.

Lance would gladly go out with Keith, but they would talk, heart to heart each time, and never keep secrets. Lance had seen secrets and lies destroy his Aunt and Uncle’s marriage, and he never wanted that to be the cause of their breakup.

But here they stood, close to their two-year anniversary, with the biggest lie in the Galaxy.

“I begged you to talk to me- to not shut me out and you-“ Lance can’t bare to say it without tears stinging his eyes, “You did it anyway!”

“Lance, please,” Keith pleads with him, his voice choking up, “I-I’m so sorry. I was-“

“Scared?!” Lance demanded, “Of course you would be! I was scared the last couple weeks trying to figure out what was going through your head! You kept pushing me away, brushing off any attempt I made to simply get close to you! I-“ he turns, covers his mouth. With a few shaky breaths he says, “I thought you go bored of me, Keith…”

“Never!” he yells, startled. “Lance, I would never think that! I love you!”

Over his shoulder, Lance screams, “Then why didn’t you show that?”

“I- I was dumb!” Keith confesses, “I know that now! I didn’t even know what my blade meant or what it meant I could be and I didn’t know how to just bring it up! I didn’t know how far the Galra blood ran or if it would do anything to me! I was scared it would affect my mind o-or turn me to Zarkon’s side! I didn’t know what to do! I didn’t want to hurt anyone, Lance! I didn’t want to lose you!”

“Why are you making excuses!?”

“I’m not! I know what I did was wrong, Lance! I just- please,” He grabs Lance’s hand before he can step away, “Please don’t turn away from me,”

“Why shouldn’t I?” his love seethed, tears of hurt dripping slowly from his eyes. “You did it to me,”

Keith felt ready to collapse, his world crashing down around him. He falls to his knees, holding Lance’s hand tight. Bowing his head in a sort of pleading gesture, he begs him, “Please. Don’t leave me,” he couldn’t lose Lance. Lance had been that sunlight in his life. That beam of support that kept Keith afloat in this endless void. He had lost too many people to lose him too- and this one would be the worse of all because he could have avoided it if he had just come clean.

With heavy huffs from his nose, Lance turns his head away. He attempts to pull away feebly at first but ends up giving in, letting his hand hang limply, “You didn’t even tell Shiro,” his shoulders shake when he exhales, “He could have vouched for you when they asked him if the blade was yours. You could have avoided that whole test,” They both knew there was no guarantee of that, but maybe things would have gone better if Shiro had stood up for Keith- but he too had been left in the dark of Keith’s possibly blood ties.

Shiro had forgiven Keith for this secret, accepting him with a gentle smile. But of course, Keith hadn’t promised to never lie to him, nor had Shiro really noticed how Keith had been acting strangely till a few days before.

“I know.” Keith nods, “I know.” Even now, Allura looked at him with disgust, not even looking him in the eyes anymore. “I’m so sorry. Please. I’ll do anything,”

Lance is choking back sobs, not even sure what the right thing to do was anymore, “I-“ in the end, he falls to his knees next to Keith, sobbing, “I need time, Keith.”

Time wasn’t a breakup. Time wasn’t a, ' _I hate you'._

Time was a chance.

He agrees instantly, “Okay. I’ll give you some space. I-I…” he doesn’t want to push anything and nods again, “Okay,”

Accepting that, Lance reaches up to brushes the tears from his swollen eyes. When he thought he was composed enough to walk back to his room, he paused to stare at Keith. Examining the new founded half Galra boy in front of him, he says, “I don’t care you’re Galra.”

Keith inhales sharply, gripping the pants of his legs and nodding meekly.

“I care that you lied. That I could have helped you and you didn’t trust me. B-But- none of this is about you being Galra. I just need you to know that,” Lance loved him. Even now, with the anger and hurt swirling around in his body like wildfire, he could still feel a gentle tug to embrace Keith and kiss his worries away.

He held himself back, standing strong. Rising to his feet, he turned and fled the room before he could change his mind, leaving Keith along on the floor, cradling his head in his hands.


End file.
